piratesofthecaribbeanuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Pintel Mefford
Pintel Mefford better known as Pintel, was a member of the pirate crews, most notably aboard the Black Pearl, led by Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. In his many journeys, Pintel was rarely seen without his partner in crime and nephew, Ragetti Mefford. Soon after joining Jack Sparrow's crew aboard the Black Pearl, Pintel and many others joined Barbossa in a mutiny against Jack. It wasn't long after the crew found the Treasure of Cortés, did they became a cursed crew. They would spend the next ten years trying to lift the curse until it was lifted by Will Turner during a battle with the British Royal Navy. Along with the rest of the crew, Pintel and Ragetti were arrested and brought to Port Royal prison. A year later, Pintel and Ragetti would escape the prison and join with Jack Sparrow's crew on the Black Pearl after escaping from the Pelegostos. Pintel and Ragetti would help Jack in finding the Dead Man's Chest in Isla Cruces. After Jack Sparrow was killed by the Kraken, Pintel set out with a crew led by a resurrected Barbossa to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. It was through this journey that Pintel would assist the Brethren Court in the fight against the East India Trading Company. Biography Early life Pintel was the brother of Ragetti's father. After he was lost at sea, Ragetti went to live with his uncle. One day, while drunk, they were both press-ganged into service by the British Royal Navy, but they did not take well to this life. After a year of beatings, bad food and boredom, both jumped ship and set themselves up as pirates in the Caribbean. Pirate Barbossa's man Both he and Ragetti soon joined the pirate crew of the Cobra, a small pirate schooner captained by Hector Barbossa. They served under Barbossa faithfully, participating in many pirate raids and battles at sea. But, at the end of the 1720s, the Cobra was attacked by another pirate ship, which was the clear violation of the Code of the Pirate Brethren. The Cobra sank to the bottom of the ocean, and Pintel and Ragetti saved their captain, who almost drowned in a futile attempt to save his pet monkey, Polly. A few days later, Pintel and the surviving crewmembers found a deserted island, from which they were picked by the passing pirate ship. Pintel and his mates were taken to Tortuga, where they encountered Don Rafael, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. After hearing Barbossa's story, Don Rafael took them all on his ship, the Venganza, and transported them to Shipwreck Island, where Barbossa repeated his story to the assembled Pirate Lords. During the next few months, Barbossa and his men stayed on the island. During that time, Pintel developed a certain attraction toward the prostitute Melinda, though she wasn't delighted with his company. Both Pintel and Ragetti were present at the Pirate Hall when the young pirate Jack Sparrow discovered that rogue pirates which sank their ship were led by none other than Boris Palachnik, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Category:Males Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Cannoneers Category:English Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:British Royal Navy Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Pirates